


Impossible year

by CaputaOnCrAcK



Category: Herod of olympus
Genre: M/M, Nico needs a hug, Self Harm, depresson, trigger warning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-18
Updated: 2016-09-18
Packaged: 2018-08-15 15:13:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8061331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaputaOnCrAcK/pseuds/CaputaOnCrAcK
Summary: Inspired by:impossible year by panic! at the discoSelf harm trigger warning





	

Impossible Year 

There's no good times.

Nico still felt so alone and cold  
Still no place to call home

This impossible year 

Impossible year described it perfectly.  
This was just like Bianca's death all over again. 

Only black days, and sky greys

He just stays in his cabin now. Will and Jason leave meals in front of the door. He doesn't usually eat them. 

And clouds full or fear

Will is worried, so is Jason. They think he's either going to shadow travel away, or just die in the hades cabin. 

And storms full of sorrow 

He had no one to cheer him up.  
His little sister was gone.  
He was the only child of hades now, which isolated him even more.

That won't disappear.

It was like the sky crashed down on him and he was being held underwater.

Just typhoons and monsoons 

His life had been ripped apart and scattered by the wind. He had even started cutting again.

This impossible year

He wanted to die

There's no you and me

His sister, little hazel. Was killed by a manticore, oh the freaking irony.  
A child of hades and a child of Pluto, he didn't feel alone with her. But now that she's gone, he was crushed.

This impossible year.

Percy tried to talk at the beginning, but he just gave up.

Only heartache and heartbreak

He wasn't even sure if his heart was still beating. It had probably had enough and just quit.

And gin made of tears

He knew cutting was addictive, but he needed it, as a punishment for not being there, for retribution for all the pain he's caused others.

The bitter pill is swallowed 

She's dead, he had accepted it. He couldn't bring her back. He had tried

The scars souvenir 

He had scars, he had them everywhere, but the most concentration of scars was on his heart.

That tattoo, your last bruise

He had a tattoo of folded angel wings on his back, because he couldn't fly. He was a fallen angel. His surname name even agreed. 

This impossible year.

He was thinner than he ever was.  
His eyes were sunken pits  
You can't fix a mirror that's shattered.

Nico stood on the edge of the cliff. The sea below him was quiet and calm. He had decided he was going to give up. Now that hazel was gone, there wasn't anybody to miss him. Sure Jason and will would cry a bit, but the would get over it. The water didn't have rocks beneath, do he would have to drown.   
He turned around, spread his arms out and fell backwards. He didn't scream or desperately try to grab onto something, because he knew there was nothing to grab onto.  
He hit the water with a splash, but he couldn't hear it. As he sunk down deeper into the water he thought he saw a figure jump in the water as well. His vision was darkening with black spots around the edges. He closed his eyes and folded his hands as he sank into unconsciousness. Right before he was out, strong arms pulled him up.


End file.
